The Price of a King
by Chibi Pyralspite
Summary: Prince Kurt hatched up a plan to gain the title of King alongside the Anderson royal name. But when deceit is in the air they decide to escape and stay together forever.
1. Chapter 1

Names announced as couples were paired off down the long stairway and onto the ballroom floor. Each a name of princes and princesses, kings and queens of other countries, knights and warriors, all making their way down to meet King Anderson to find a suited one to marry him. Prince Kurt scoffed at the insanity of the night, trying to persuade his father he wasn't going to marry the Prince and that he'd rather have his head cut off from a guillotine. It was to no avail that his father would even reconsidered having his only true blooded son marry someone of such higher status than his own. Prince Kurt's own family were rulers of a smaller country over the border, while these rulers that all took the sir name Anderson, were the most wealthiest and known rulers. They fought battles to protect the country from the greatest harms, King James.

The sounds of clamoring filled Prince Kurt's ears as he wallowed in his own self-pity. He did not under any circumstances want to marry into a family like this. In his country, it would be wrong if someone denied a marriage proposal. It was even worse than not paying for the services of a call girl. His country made sure that every person was allowed to have the same rights (before that of the king) and that no person could deny another (unless in sex or birth).

He leaned up against a pillar, trying to fake a smile for those who passed by him. He couldn't stand watching the other fawning the King's feet.

Suddenly, a hand from behind the pillar grabbed at his shoulder and pulled him behind it, away from the crowd and the discerning eyes of those who knew his secret.

"A peacock mask….how appropriate." The man who pulled him away spoke, voice low as if he was trying to keep his cover hidden his golden mask would only provoke the others.

"What do you want?" Prince Kurt folded his arms against his small chest which was clad in a deep grey tuxedo.

"To see you of course…" He chuckle, "you don't let me see you during the day." He reached out towards Prince Kurt, and his hand was slapped.

"If we get caught….He gave a frustrated growl and looked behind the pillar to make sure the King was still among the others. You're going to end up marrying some floozy."

"My father wants me to marry someone who will be a good ruler just like I will be.

"I would be a good ruler!"

"But it's not just my choice, it's also my fathers. He doesn't want someone to demean the family name."  
Prince Kurt just looked at the other, not saying any more words but the stare behind the mask was exactly how he felt. Hurt that there was nothing they could do but keep faking how they felt about each other.

"I'm sorry….I have to go though." He put his hand on Prince Kurt's shoulder and then went around the pillar and back over to the King.

A few moments later, Prince Kurt appeared from behind the pillar and moved over to his father who was standing by a waiter who had given him a glass of wine. Prince Kurt took one and drank it down in seconds, putting the cup back down on the table and grabbing another one. He didn't want to hear the King's speech which he was about ready to give. Everyone looked at him at him from behind the banister, standing next to him the boy in the golden mask.

"Thank you all for coming and for all of you who are curious who my son will be marrying, we are close to the discussion." He listened to the crowd begin to gasp and talk amongst themselves. "Everyone, quiet please." He flashed a sheepish smile. "Now, there are four girls, and three boys who will be staying at the castle for a few days until we can narrow down who will be perfect for our family. Blaine…." He motioned his son to the banister to speak.

"I'm hoping that the person who is chosen is of great honor. I hope that they feel for my family all the troubles we have been through in war. That they appreciate how much we are doing for them to allow them to penetrate into these walls." He nodded. "I already have an idea of who I wish to marry but it is not up to just me. With my first wife we had born a son, when he is old enough he will certainly take over my place as king. I hope that not only I can make a great decision for a new husband or wife, but the ones after my father and I can make the greatest decisions."

The crowd cheered again, many had loved Prince Blaine and how amazing he had become in the past few years he stood along his father.

"So to close this party…" his father started lifting his glass up and the crowd followed. "Let's toast this soon-to-be wedding, to love and victory."

Kurt watched from the floor as the others around him held up their glasses and he had only drank another cup.  
He felt his father's hand on his shoulder; pulling him up the stairs hat they had previously come down to  
the ballroom floor from. His father pulled through the stairs, leading him into a new room which was  
wooden, filled with books and smelled of dust.

A boy was sitting in the chair behind the large desks, writing something while the King and his son came into the  
room followed by a few girls who were chosen to marry the prince.

"I'm just taking the records of everyone who is here tonight. There are only six now. One of the  
Princes had just gotten married to the princess of a neighboring country."

The King looked angry and then turned over to Kurt who had a new glass of wine in his hand which he poured himself in the corner of the room.

"Burt?" His voice came, moving across the floor flawlessly over to Kurt's father. "Do you anything about King James?" He kept his voice low but Kurt could still hear them since they were only a few feet away. "I'm just hoping he's not planning anything….I'd hate to go back into war with a man like him."

"No…I don't know anything. Some of my workers think that he's planning some sort of sabotage with your son and the wedding. They think that he's going to come disguised and try to marry Prince Blaine."

The King did not look pleased and moved over to the man taking records. "William let me see your book." He demanded and was given it within seconds. The King flipped through the pages as he went on to see all the men and women who had attended. "I'm going to take a closer look at all of you." He referred to the princes and princesses in the room. "If any of you have any sort of contact with King James, I will make sure you are stoned to death." He shut the book angrily and placed it down onto the table. "It's late so I'm going to allow each of you to have at least a half hour with my son, the others can return to your room until he comes for you." He nodded and left the room with the other King's in the room and then with William who had followed them out with his books in hand.

Prince Blaine looked over at Prince Kurt, wanting to speak to him some more. The moment he took a step one of the girls in the room had gotten in his way, wanting to show him how talented she was with her singing. He allowed her and gave a sigh as he watched Prince Kurt leave the Room of records and left to go back to his room.

* * *

After about two hours Kurt heard a knock on the bedroom door. He was half asleep, laying on his bed with a bottle of alcohol in his grasp. He didn't say anything when the door opened and Prince Blaine had appeared. He seemed irritated as he locked the door behind him and maneuvered over to the bed. He stared at Prince Kurt for a few seconds; his cheeks flushed a deep pink shade.

"I really don't like those girls my father picked for me." He sat on the bed and reached over to take off Prince Kurt's mask he had left on. "They're all…."

"Floozies." The other spoke as he breathed in heavily, dropping the bottle on the floor.

"Yeah." Prince Blaine chuckled. "Why did you drink so much?"

"….because….you will not do anything…."

"About what?"

"Marrying me…" He blinked and watched Prince Blaine as his fingers worked away the buttons on his jacket to pull it off. When he finished the buttons on the jacket, he began to work on Prince Kurt's shirt.

"I want to marry you, you know that."

"But you won't do it. You're too busy pleasing your father."

"My father knows what is best for me."

"No he doesn't…." Prince Kurt sat up, pulling the other against him, lips touching gently. "I missed you."

"I know you did." He chuckled and pulled away as he continued to pull of Prince Kurt's clothing."What are you asking me?"

"I want you to run away with me so we can be together. Your father isn't going to let us in the end. You have a son and he wants a girl to-"

"That's not true. He's told me numerous times that he doesn't want a girly grandchild and if a girl raises him he's not going to fight for what he believes in he'll only fight for his mother."

Prince Kurt shook his head a giggle.

"You should go to bed." The other prince was now unbuttoning his pants, "finish and I'll get you some clothes to sleep in."

Prince Blaine got off of the bed and moved over to the dresser, pulling shelf after shelf out until he found Prince Kurt's nighttime clothing. He found a nice pair of black silk pants that went along with a shirt that matched. He pulled them out and closed the drawers, turning around with clothes in his hands to see Prince Kurt standing up, trying as hard as he could to pull off his pants without falling over. Once he got them off he fell back onto the bed, breathing hard and rapidly.

Prince Blaine moved over quickly, "are you okay? " He put down the clothes and pulled the boy to sit up on the edge of the bed. "Lift your arms, I'll dress you."

Prince Kurt nodded and lifted his arms. "I'm fine…" His eyes were heavy as if he were about to pass out, watching as Prince Blaine pulled the shirt from the pile of clothing he grabbed and put his arms through it and pulled the shirt down against his waist.

"You need to take off your underwear too." Prince Blaine spoke, almost blushing at the idea of seeing this boy that was so much younger than him, so innocent, so very intoxicated, so much of a virgin, naked.

Kurt only listened to him, laying back to lift his bottom off of the bed and pull off his underwear, cock springing from them.

Prince Blaine stopped what he was doing, almost completely forgetting what he was supposed to be doing. When Prince Kurt sat back up he breathed in again. "What's wrong?"

Prince Blaine shook his head, kneeling down on one knee to grab the boy's long legs and put his feet through the holes of the underwear and pull them up over his knees and past his…cock. He took a deep breath and then grabbed the pants to put over his legs also.

"Why don't we run away together…? "

"Because I can't. I have a duty and a child…I can't just run off with someone…."

"We can stage it. We can write fake notes and have someone kidnapped us, anyone, a peasant who would rather have his family provided for and die than to leave them poor."

"Kurt…I can't." He moved the dirty clothes off of the bed and onto the floor before sitting back down.

"If you really want to marry me…right now we could run away and elope. If you don't want to just tell me, I don't want to waste my time here and not get anything out of it in return."

Prince Blaine looked at him. "If I can't marry you…if my father doesn't pick you I will do it. You can plan this and I'll follow you. I do want to be with you forever and if my father doesn't think I should than I will leave this place."

Prince Kurt smiled as he could hear someone shouting in the distance for Prince Blaine and how his time was up, something of that matter. This made Prince Kurt frown.

"Tomorrow night I'll meet you in the barn. "His hands took a hold of Prince Kurt's. "We'll discuss this more and we'll have all the time too." He pressed his lips against the others, and then left from the bed when the voice called again. Prince Blaine left for the door quickly, unlocking it and left into the hallway.

"I'm here, what do you need father?" Prince Blaine shut the door behind him.

"Did you meet with all all of the others?" His voice sounded gruff as if he was angry at his son.

"I just finished, yes." He nodded and let go of the doorknob and began to walk down the hall with his father. "I'm worried about Kurt though, he thinks that King James might be trying to come after him. I want to be able to protect him as much as a can as I do with the others who are possible marriage choices."

"Then we'll have to keep some eyes in his palace and keep Prince Kurt here as long as we can so we can do our best to kill that….man who calls himself a king." His father touched at his sons shoulder. "Is there anyone you've met yet that you don't think you would marry?"

"Prince Kurt." He nodded. "He's so rude; I think he would make a terrible father to my child."

"Really? But as a ruler…what do you think of him? From how his kingdom is I feel like he would be a wonderful ruler her. They've kept out of war ever since he was born."

"He might be a good ruler but it doesn't mean I will love him or want to be with him."

His father stopped walking. "You already have a child to rule once they're eighteen. If you want to return back to the status of King, then will remarry or be banished. "

Prince Blaine left the hallway, giving a quiet chuckle as he smiled, heading towards his own room. He would continue to fool his father until he was able to have Prince Kurt all to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: The rating will be changed by the third chapter. Because this is "fairytaleesque" Blaine and Kurt are about ten years apart and Kurt is underage. Now lets continue without a beta :[

2

The morning came quickly and before Prince Blaine could realize it, he was sitting in front of a lacquer dining table in his morning golden robes. He looked around and could only see his father who had been signing some papers near him and in the distance he thought it was a butler because someone had set two places at the table. One was for Prince Blaine, the other he was unsure of.

Waiting for a few moments long, the King walked over to the door and had allowed someone inside of the room. Prince Blaine was still tired from the night before, he had been up just half the night thinking about Prince Kurt and what he had said to him and even wanted from him. The other half of the night he kept thinking about taking Prince Kurt in the barn. Maybe that would show his father that he truly acquired that of which he wanted. In his head Prince Blaine only laughed at his father, being the weak ruler and only made himself out to be so strong and courageous.

"Prince Kurt." The butler's voice came and Blaine quickly looked around to find him. Prince Kurt was dressed in a simple pair of black pants that were tight against the same skin Prince Blaine had wanted to touch. He wore a plain black shirt above it that was angled and cropped, and would show parts of his skin if he bent over. If he had bent over, Prince Blaine would pray to the Gods that the outfit even tore. He would love to see the boys lewd body again.

Prince Blaine stood up from his chair as the other Prince walked over and gave a small bow before sitting down where the other plating was set. They both put their napkins on their lap as the butler came over and began to fill their cups with different liquids. The first was wine which caught Prince Kurt's attention, then an orange juice and the last cup some tea. The food was simple breakfast foods cooked in extravagant fashion.

"I've arranged this breakfast with Prince Kurt; the other meals will be with the others." He seemed much calmer than he did in the eve.

The two princes looked at each other scowled, and looked away at the foods on their plate. In the back of his mind Prince Kurt wanted to start laughing at how much they had been tricking the King so they could be together. His father didn't want love in the relationship, he wanted a real prince who one day turn into a great ruler for the kingdom, and be able to train his grandson to be one too.

After a few minutes of silence the King got impatient. "I need you two to converse and actually talk about something."

Prince Kurt frowned, "I can't talk about anything with him. He only wants to talk about himself and what _he_ has done to protect his kingdom." He took a glass of wine he saw on the table and pressed his lips to the cup and drank from it.

"And you are supposed to be so amazing?" He stifled a laugh.

Prince Kurt stood up from his chair, knocking it over as he had done so. "What's your problem?"

"I'm staring at it." Prince Blaine replied.

"Enough you two." The King's voice came in, "if you two cannot get along I will force you into the cells together. I will not have all of this bickering from a ruler such as you, Prince Kurt…."

Prince Kurt gave a deep sigh and picked up his chair and sat back down into it.

"I'll be back in a few minutes; Princess Rachel is here to speak to me about having her wedding here."

The King left the room and when Prince Blaine was sure he was gone he also had the butler leave the room. It was just the two of them, alone again. Prince Blaine couldn't keep his eyes off of Prince Kurt as he used his fork to gather some potatoes and put them into his mouth.

Prince Kurt looked over to him, realizing he was staring at him and covered his mouth to speak. "What do you want?" He gave a small giggle as he swallowed, using the cup of orange juice to help it go down easier.

"Your brother is marrying Rachel?" He also began to eat some of the food on his plate.

"Yeah…" Prince Kurt looked at the table and picked up a strawberry from a pile of fruit.

"Don't do that please."

"Do what?" The fruit touched Prince Kurt's teeth, biting into it softly.

"The way you eat is…."

A knock on the door made both Princes turn as it opened. There was William again, holding a book of records into his hand. He walked into the dining room and headed over towards Prince Blaine.

"Can you excuse us, Prince Kurt?" He asked as he made some room to put the records on the table so Prince Blaine could look at them.

Prince Kurt nodded and got up off of his chair. Prince Blaine watched as he walked away, the way his body moved as if he were teasing the Prince to go after him. That's all Prince Blaine even thought about anyway, ways him and his lover could be alone together without his father's interference. He sighed, turning away from the other and towards William who had been speaking the entire time about plans for another party soon.

Prince Blaine took the papers from William, looking over everything. They would be planning his twenty-sixth birthday and this is just how it worked. There would be a list of people who would be invited; Prince Blaine was allowed to invite whoever he wished. Then his father would edit out the list to the people he wouldn't allow there the day of the party. They would both coordinate colors and then William would have to spend all day making the rest of the parties information. He'd have to make sure everyone was doing a job and then the Butler would have to make sure everything was alright. It was a long process.

"If any of the Prince's or Princesses does not get chosen to marry you, do you still want me to invite them sir?"

Prince Blaine breathed in, putting the papers down as he took a quill from William and began to write down a few names; Prince Kurt Hummel's name being written with a star next to it. If his father had any questions he could always ask. It's not like he would though.

As he looked over the other plans the lights above the table had flickered and the room became dark for a few seconds before flickering back on. Prince Blaine watched as William turned on his heel and went to look out the window. The skies were gray, twisting and turning as lights broke through and flashed throughout the gray. "It's the storm season." His voice came as he walked back over to the table and Prince Blaine had put the quill down and picked up his cup of tea. "I hope it rains."

"Can you tell my father that I'm done with the guest list and I'll look at the other information later? I think I'm going to go with one of the princesses to the archers range." He took the napkin off of his lap and put it over his plate and stood up to leave the dining room.

* * *

Prince Kurt held the lantern up when he entered into the barn, it smelled of hay and horses that all were asleep for the night. Prince Kurt used his lantern to look around for the ladder and when he found it moved towards it, grabbing the wood and climbing up it carefully. Once he made the top it put the lantern down near the ladder and crawled on his knees to a spot where he could watch the dark sky in the night. It was about to start raining and it worried him that Prince Blaine wasn't going to show up because he didn't want to be with him anymore.

Prince Kurt sighed, lying back against the hay. He was thinking about trashing his clothing so no one knew he was here. So no one knew of their escapades in the middle of the night. It worried him that one day they would get caught and that would be the end of him.

Just then, the sound of thunder broke through his eardrums, tensing up his body and making him turn his eyes away from the storm. "Blaine?" His voice came out as he could hear rustling from below. Seconds later he saw Prince Blaine appear from the grounds, putting his lantern next to Prince Kurt's along with a black bag that Prince Kurt wondered what had been inside.

"I thought you weren't coming." He sat up on top of the hay as Prince Blaine sat next to him. He desperately missed the other since he had only seen him for less than an hour a day.

"I'm the one who should have thought that." He spoke, hand touching to the others cheek which made him look towards him. "My father has this insane idea now that you need to be protected at all costs. There's a guard outside of your door right now so there's no way you can go back to your room until morning."

"I see…" He breathed. "Why are you not titled king anymore?"

He put his hand down and turned towards to look outside. "I used to be king…that was when my father had retired. But when my wife had died my father didn't seem to think I possessed the ability to be a king anymore. He told me unless I had gotten remarried I could never be king anymore. It's taken me…..a few years but now I have you to thank. My father still had you on the list of people he would allow me to marry."

"Yes, my father told me about that. Before I was born he was trying to marry me off and I should be married before I'm eighteen. He was hoping that when I was around nine I should get married but it didn't happen."

"Who was it…?" He turned back.

"…King James. My father wanted me to marry him. They planned me to marry him and when I couldn't when I was nine, he told me when I was thirteen. King James didn't want to marry me anymore though."

Prince Blaine titled his head to the side, a bit confused by it. When a prince or princess was born usually they would be paired off, sometimes before they were even thought up of they would be paired off. Prince Blaine was paired off with a girl long ago when he was only sixteen. "As long as you're married before you're eighteen…it'll be fine." He smiled.

"No matter what happens though, I still want to marry you." Prince Kurt laid back down into the hay.

"If you're not chosen then I will leave this place for you."

Prince Kurt looked up at the storm again, "I do have a request for you though."

Prince Blaine looked back towards him. "What is it?"

"…I want you to take me, here, in this barn."

"You must be joking."

Kurt gave a frown and shook his head. "I'm not. If you take me then…even we can't get married I know you won't lie about leaving me. "

Prince Blaine thought about it for a little, not sure what to tell him. There was no way he wouldn't want to be with the other. He was this gorgeous, young creature that he wanted to spend what was left of his life with no matter what his father really thought.

When he moved away from his thoughts he watched Prince Kurt as he was sitting up, going through the bag he had brought. Prince Blaine reached over and took it before he could look inside any deeper.

"Hey!"

"Didn't your father ever tell you it's rude to go through other people's belongings?" He joked which made Prince Kurt pout, trying to reach for the bag but Blaine kept moving it farther away. "You're so cute." He spoke and it made Prince Kurt blush, his face turning even ore red when Prince Blaine's lips touched against his.

He pulled away. "What's in the bag?"

"What? You're not going to let me kiss you unless I tell you?" Prince Kurt nodded at his question and watched as Prince Blaine pulled whatever was in the bag out. It was small and fit into his closed fist. He unraveled it into a long necklace with a strange jewel shaped into a bird. Prince Kurt reached out his hand for it and Prince Blaine dropped the necklace into it. "It's for you."

Prince Kurt's thumb moved over the gold jewels. "Thank you." He smiled, unlocking the clasp and putting it around his neck. He then proceeded to hide the jewel under his shirt.

"Don't let anyone get this, alright?" The bird was something special that Prince Blaine hoped his lover would cherish and fell had protected him through all the troubles he would face. They would face together.

There was a silence and Prince Kurt laid back down onto the pile of hay beneath him. Prince Blaine turned off the lanterns and laid down next to him. Prince Kurt's hands wrapped around the other, "do you want me?" He snuggled into his shoulder.

"I want you to stop worrying." Prince Blaine's hand touched against the others hair, fingers spreading throughout the brown as if he were combing it. The minute he decided to relax a large boom of thunder crashed and then the lightning came. He could feel Prince Kurt next to him, pressing into him. The next sound only made him press into his body more, making Prince Blaine let out a groan. "And stop that." He added.

"What if they find out I'm not there?"

"They won't find out. If they do I can tell them you fell asleep in the studies. Just return there…."

"And what if I lie….What if I tell them that you took me away to have sex with you?"

Prince Blaine laughed, "there's an easy way to prove that. Why do you want me so badly?"

He pouted again and sat up. "I'm a teenage boy, you do the math."

"Alright, okay." He pulled Prince Kurt down against his chest. "After my birthday my father always leaves me to rest and won't bother me until really late into the next day. So, wait until then. You need to give me a present anyway….". His hand had found its way to Prince Kurt's back. He could feel the others breathing as he drifted off to the sudden sounds of rain against the wood barn.


End file.
